Recuerdos
by SN-san
Summary: Habían pasado 3 años desde que la barrera se rompió, 3 años en los que Frisk creó una nueva historia... sin embargo ella no es la única que cayó en el monte Ebott, y no es la única que tiene su pasado...
1. Prologo

**Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox, yo solo tomo sus personajes y juego un rato con ellos.**

…

 **Prólogo**

Ya había pasado 3 años desde que la barrera se rompió y lo monstruos fueron libres, consiguiendo una nueva vida y llenándose de esperanzas. Y también los acompañaba Frisk.

Cuando habían salido del subsuelo ella había decidido quedarse a vivir con Toriel. Aunque en un principio tenía miedo de que su "familia" la encontrara y la obligara a volver con ella, se tranquilizo cuando se enteró que ellos la había dado por muerta y prácticamente ya no tenían ningún vinculo. Luego de eso solo hizo falta unos trámites para que ella fuera oficialmente una Dreemurr, que valga la pena decirlo, Asgore había logrado reconquistar a Toriel después de demasiados inténtenos. Ahora ella tenía una vida feliz con su nueva familia.

Había pasado 3 años ya desde que la barrera fue destruida. Ni creía, Pero que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Y hace tan solo unos días la chica había cumplido 15 años. Si aun recordaba cuando llegó al subsuelo, las aventuras, los amigos, las citas, las peleas, las rutas…. Los resets…. Frisk lo había utilizado muchas veces, y no era algo de lo que se enorgullecía, después de todo había hecho bastantes neutrales, varias pacifistas…. Algunas genocidas…

Cuando decidió acabar la Pacifista y no volver a reiniciar, de verdad le había costado cumplir su propia promesa, después de todo aun faltaba algo, aun faltaba alguien, aun había alguien ahí abajo esperándolos…. Y ella simplemente ya no podía hacer nada…. Se había rendido hace mucho tiempo…. Y a pesar de los años, Frisk aun se culpaba por eso.

-Emmm… ¿niña? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿O ya llegaste a Saturno?- Preguntó un sonriente Sans mientras agitaba la mano al frente de los ojos de la chica.

\- ¿ha? ¿Qué?- Dijo Frisk despertando de su trance- Ou, lo siento, no se preocupes- terminó de hablar tratando de disimulas su tristeza al recordar el tema poniendo la sonrisa más real que podía en ese momento.

-ES QUE NOS PREOCUPO QUE DEJARAS DE HABLAR, PARECIAS MUY AUSENTE…

-jejeje, no te preocupes Papyrus, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos. En fin, ¿de qué hablábamos?

La chica había ido a visitar a los esqueletos hermanos, de alguna manera, sin importar la situación, siempre lograban hacerla reír, así que pasar tiempo en esa casa era algo que le encantaba.

No tuvo que esperar prácticamente nada para poder volver a reírse por uno de los malos chistes de Sans, mientras Papyrus se quejaba del mismo. Definitivamente muchas cosas seguían siendo igual.

Después de rato de plática, acompañada de malos chistes del mayor y quejas del menos, se notaba como a Papyrus ya le estaba entrando el sueño. Al checar la hora, Frisk se dio Cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando, ya era de noche y seguramente la hora de dormir de Papyrus.

Sans acompañó a su hermano a su habitación, y minutos después, que le parecieron eternos a la chica, Sans volvió a salir, pero esta vez solo. Frisk se había quedado en la cocina esperando al mayor de los esqueletos mientras intentaba acabar el plato de espagueti que le había servido el menor. Sans se acercó silenciosamente a la mesa y se recargó en ella mientras suspiraba

-He- dijo después de un rato- el aun necesita un cuento para dormir…

-A pesar del tiempo algunas cosas siguen siendo iguales- dijo Frisk sonriente

-¿Crees que le haya educado mal…?- pregunto Sans casi en un susurro, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa

A Frisk le sorprendió la pregunta, pero lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír ante la preocupación del mayor.

-La verdad no lo sé, no tengo experiencia en esa clase de cosas…. Pero el es feliz- Dijo Frisk aun con la sonrisa

La chica tomó los cubiertos que tenia al frente para seguir intentando comer el plato que Papyrus le había preparado, pero antes de que pudiera coger un bocado de comida, la magia azul del esqueleto hiso que el plato volara lejos de ella.

-¡Ey!- Frisk se paro molesta porque le quitaran su comida, como niña que le quitan su caramelo

-He, vamos niña, el plato ya está completamente frio. Y aparte, no sabía que eras fanática de la comida de Paps, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera quitado el plato-dijo Sans con un pequeño tono de burla.

Ok, tal vez la comida de Papyrus no era su caramelo favorito.

El plato fue hacia la refrigeradora, que se abrió para que el plato entre y luego se volvió a serrar. Ella se sentó resignada en su puesto, Sans tenía razón.

-cuando te conoció se dedicó a hacer un plato especial solo para ti, estaba muy emocionado-Soltó Sans ya con la cabeza arriba- él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ninguna de las otras 6 almas…

Las 6 almas humanas…. Frisk no había pensado mayormente en eso, siempre se limitó a la poca información que tenia. Pero de la nada la había entrado una curiosidad enorme de saber más de ellas.

¿Donde vivían? ¿Tenían familia? ¿Por qué fueron al monte Ebott? ¿Cómo fue que se cayeron al subsuelo? Si es que se cayeron… ¿Conocieron también a Toriel? ¿O a Flowey? ¿Salieron de las Ruinas? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron? ¿Qué amigos hicieron? ¿Eran buenos o malos?... ¿Cómo murieron?

Las preguntas llegaban ella como palomitas de maíz, y pronto ella explotaría como una si no las respondía.

Iba a preguntarle a Sans pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su celular comenzó a sonar ¡Vaya suerte la suya! Cuando vio el identificador de llamadas se dio cuenta de que era Toriel quien la llamaba. Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se paró de la mesa para poder responder. Tuvo una pequeña plática con su mamá en la que básicamente la regañaban por aun no haber llegado a la casa.

-Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir- dijo Frisk acercándose a la mesa para despedirse del esqueleto

-Te llevo, Tori va a matarme si no llegas pronto. Ven conozco un atajo-dijo el extendiéndole la mano

Frisk suspiro. No le gustaba los atajos de Sans, luego de usarlos siempre terminara mareada, y no importaba cuanto tratara simplemente no podía acostumbrarse. Pero no podía negarse, después de todo si se demoraba más Toriel no iba a matar solo a Sans, si no a ella también

Cogió la mano que el esqueleto le tendía y en un pestañeo estuvo al frente de la puerta de su casa. Se apoyó en la misma para no caerse del obvio mareo que tenia. Simplemente no entendía cómo es que lo hacía.

Se despidió de Sans dándole las gracias y luego entro a la casa preparada para recibir el regaño.

Luego de eso acompaño a su mamá a la cocina para comer una rebanada de torta de caramelo con canela. Estaba algo cansada, así que después de comer se fue a bañar y luego se metió directo en la cama acurrucándose en las cobijas. A pesar del cansancio que sentía aun estaba las preguntas rondando por su mente, por alguna razón ya no podía simplemente ignorarlas.

Después de un tiempo más largo del que la chica hubiera querido, esta pudo serrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Estando ahí acostada escuchando solamente los cantos de algunos pájaros…. Por alguna razón le gustaba estar ahí, aunque se sintiera algo extraña le era bastante cómodo, aparte de el fresco olor a flores que le acompañaban. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se dio cuenta del hermoso celeste que podía ver a lo lejos, sin ninguna nube que lo interrumpiera como era costumbre…. Definitivamente ese era un hermoso cielo azul….

Esperen un segundo…. ¿cielo azul?

-¿¡Donde estoy!?

Frisk se incorporo de golpe en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era normal ver el cielo en vez de un techo y estar tirada en un lugar del cual desconocía su paradero.

Aunque esa duda le duró poco ya que en cuanto se sentó y vio a su alrededor se fijo que estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual había comenzado su aventura unos años antes, sobre las mismas flores doradas que le habían recibido la primera vez.

Trato de pensar cómo llegó ahí. No había ido al monte Ebott ni se había caído por ese hueco de nuevo, se hubiera dado cuenta. Y tampoco había utilizado el reset, porque aparte de prometer no hacerlo, siempre las cosas habían recomenzado con ella despierta, ni en una ocasión había estado inconsciente cuando todo se reiniciaba. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí entonces?

Antes de que pudiera seguir analizando la situación, una mano extendida hacia ella le hizo dar cuenta de que no estaba sola. Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, si no que esa mano era igual a la suya, era la de un humano.

Cuando vio hacia arriba se dio que se trataba de un niño de pelo castaño que la quería ayudar a pararse.

Sin pensárselo mucho, ella tomo la mano del chico para ponerse de pie en lo se dio cuenta que a diferencia de él, ella seguía teniendo 15 años, lo que solo logro que le llegaran más dudas a la cabeza.

-Que bien que ya despertaste, nos comenzábamos a preocupar

¿Qué? ¿A caso había más gente ahí? Frisk vio por detrás del chico y pudo distinguir a 5 personas más, ninguno mayor a 13 años. En esa pequeña sala estaban el chico que le ayudo a pararse, uno mucho más bajo, uno que parecía tímido, había una chica morena, una rubia y una castaña… todos mirándole…

Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que a Frisk le tardo reconocerlos, después de todo, cada uno llevaba 2 objetos especiales que ella reconocía perfectamente, ya que ella misma los había utilizado muchas veces.

¡Al frente suyo estaban ni nada más ni nada menos que las 6 almas humanas! No, no se lo podía creer.

Después de darse cuenta de eso, quiso acercarse más a ellas llena de curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió un fuerte mareo que la obligó a caer al piso. Se fijo en que el chico que le había ayudado a parar se acerco a ella preocupado… por alguna razón estaba perdiendo las fuerzas y su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa. Las otras almas también se mostraron preocupados… al frente suyo estaban la 6 almas humanas, las 6 que habían caído antes que ella… no, al frente suyo no estaban 6 almas humanas… justo antes de caer inconsciente logró ver la séptima….

Al día siguiente despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza… ¿todo eso había sido solo un sueño? Era lo más probable…

Pero durante todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, y una pregunta en específico era la que rondaba por su cabeza ¿qué le habían pasado a las otras 6 almas? Incluso le había preguntado a Toriel, pero ella simplemente evadió el tema, y Frisk estaba igual que como comenzó.

Se acabó el día y ella no logro aclarar sus dudas. Cansada de todo eso se fue a su cuarto, y después de tomar una pequeña ducha se acostó directamente en la cama para dormir

-Si pudieran cumplir este pequeño capricho mío… ¿lo harían?- pregunto Frisk casi al aire para después cerrar sus ojos y por fin poder descansar

Pero antes de que pudiera dormirse del todo, en esa humilde habitación donde estaba solo ella, una voz diferente comenzó a contar una historia en medio de toda esa obscuridad…

…

 **Holap! Soy yo! Y he vuelto de la muerte! Jeje**

 **Pues he decidido publicar una historia de este fandom que me encanta tanto… en fin… la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado, y que si es así que porfa dejen un review. Y si no les gusto que den consejos para mejorar, todo será aceptado si no es con intención de insultar.**

 **Ha! Y que también disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se me haya pasado**

 **Bueno, eso es todo y hasta la próxima!**

 **Un golpe y un beso de parte de Nikido.**


	2. Paciencia

**Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox, yo solo tomo sus personajes y juego un rato con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paciencia estaba cansada**

Recuerdo ese día… era viernes. El día que más odiaba de toda la semana.

Mis padres trabajaban en una importante empresa, y cada cierto tiempo tenían que viajar. Si ya de por si la casa era silenciosa, de viernes a lunes estaba completamente vacía, exceptuándome a mí. Cuando era pequeña una criada se quedaba cuidándome, pero cuando mis padres consideraron que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola dijeron que era un gasto innecesario y la despidieron. Antes siquiera podía hablar con alguien.

Aprendí a esperar.

Los fines de semana en los que yo pasaba sola desarrolle la virtud de la paciencia. Normalmente buscaba cosas que hacer, pero lentamente se me fueron agotando las opciones

Y ese día era viernes, el viernes en el que había caído mi cumpleaños… y mis padres no estaban para celebrarlo.

Si era verdad que no era la primera vez que no estaban, nunca había estado sola en esta fecha, normalmente mi abuelita me iba a visitarme y se quedaba todo el fin de semana conmigo… pero el anterior año ella murió…

El tiempo había pasado y ya era mi cumpleaños número 14, y ahí estaba, sola sin poder hacer nada.

Salí al patio a pasear un rato y me quede sentada un alado de la cerca. Mi casa quedaba cerca de un pequeño bosque y una montaña, de la cual contaban una interesante leyenda.

De la nada llegó una pregunta a mi cabeza: ¿La leyenda será real?

Me pare para ir a mi cuarto. Ahí cogí un vestido celeste con azul, mi vestido favorito.

Ten Jany- me había dicho mi abuelita en mi anterior cumpleaños- un vestido especial únicamente para ti ¿te gusta?

Claro que sí, es hermoso

Lo hice específicamente para ti

¿¡Tú lo hiciste!?- Pregunte asombrada

Pues claro, estas manos son muy hábiles. Y por mi pequeña niña haría lo que fuera

Gracias abue- me acerque a abrasarla y ella correspondió el abrazo.

Recordar ese momento me dolió un poco al pesar que nunca más me llamaría así…

Me puse en mi pelo largo de color castaño un lazo rojo como cintillo. Cuando ya iba a salir pateé por accidente un cuchillo de juguete. Al recogerlo recordé que todo lo demás del juego se había perdido. Solo sonreí y lo metí en el bolso que estaba llevando.

Cogí las llaves y salí por el gran portón de mi casa, me había cansado de esperar a que mis padres se acuerden de mí.

Con paso firme me dirigí hacia la montaña. No sabía realmente que quería, simplemente ya no iba a parar.

Seguí caminando otro rato, y casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba obscureciendo. Cuando disidí que ya era hora de regresar me tope con algo que no esperaba. Un gigantesco hueco.

Pateé una pequeña roca que estaba cerca para ver que tan hondo era el hueco, y después de unos segundo sonó un eco desde el fondo, suficientes segundos para saber que era realmente profundo.

A pesar de lo que parece sentido común, me acerque un poco más queriendo ver algo.

Escucha, si estas cerca de un hueco tan grande y alguien te dice que te alejes, hazle caso, porque el suelo se puede desprender y comenzaras a caer… como me pasó a mí.

Lancé un grito de pánico y comencé a caer…

Y seguí cayendo…

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que por abandonar mi paciencia… lo habían perdido todo…

Y mientras seguía cayendo me quede inconsciente…

…

Cuando desperté, el sol me estaba incomodando de gran manera. Traté de pararme, pero el cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Decidí quedarme un rato más tirada

Cuando ya podía respirar sin que me duela el pecho volví a intentarlo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no rendirme. Ya sentada, me quite el lazo que me había puesto, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para dejarlo ahí. Sujetándolo con la mano me pare tratando de no caerme de nuevo. Me sorprendí de no tener ningún hueso roto, aunque claro, por lo demás estaba fatal; con moretones, cortes… rota por dentro.

Volvieron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos al pensar que tal vez nunca pueda regresar a casa.

Al dar unos pasos me di cuenta que estaba aplastando unas pequeñas flores, no lo suficiente altas como haber podido ablandar mucho mi caída, pero por ellas no había muerto.

-Lo siento- dije antes de retirarme y seguir caminando para buscar una salida, pero no me esperaba nada de lo que venía.

Una flor

Si… creo que sabes de quien hablo

A pesar de que me hubiera encantado, no tenía ni suficientes fuerzas para gritar al ver una flor con cara… aunque creo que mi expresión lo dijo todo….. Cuidar flores era el hobby que más me gustaba de todos los que había aprendido en los fines de semana, pero nunca había visto una así…

O- oye, tranquila, n-no te voy a hacer nada…

A pesar de sus palabras, en su cara se reflejaba claramente la sorpresa de verme

E- eres una humana, ¿V-verdad?... no pensé poder volver a ver a uno… cómo… ¿cómo te llamas?- aunque él seguía hablando, parecía ser que él tenía más miedo que yo- T- tranquila, solo te quiero ayudar…

Me… llamo Jany… y tu eres…

Soy… emm, Flowey… Flowey la flor…- esto último lo dijo con un suspiro triste.

Pues, un gusto Flowey. Si fueras tan gentil como para decirme si hay alguna manera de salir de aquí..

Pues… eso es un poco difícil, considerando que muchos monstruos querrán matarte y robar tu alma- estaba comenzando a considerando seriamente el hecho de que el golpe en la cabeza me estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones- aquí en Las Ruinas, hay alguien que te podría ayudar a recuperarte- o que tal vez simplemente no había despertado- aunque… si en serio quieres salir de aquí… tendrás que matar a un monstruo Jefe y absorber su alma….

¿¡Qué!? Yo nunca he matado a alguien, ¿por qué tengo que matar a alguien? ¿no hay alguna otra manera?

Si la hubiera no estaríamos encerrados…- dijo con un deje de tristeza. Le iba a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, pero en esos momentos escuchamos unos pasos- Es ella- me dijo- pídele ayuda, no creo que se niegue. Y bueno… cuídate- y sin más la flor desapareció

Alcé la vista para ver quién era, y por segunda vez, quise gritar del pánico, ya que se podría decir que quien se acercaba era una mujer cabra. Ella pareció sorprenderse al verme, y al mismo tiempo, vi preocupación en su rostro.

Ho… mi niña… estas muy herida, deja que te cure- mientras más se acercaba, más quería huir, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de correr, e igual me hubiera alcanzado

Tragué saliva y deje que se me acercara. Debió haber notado mi miedo, por que cuando llegó a mí, solo se agachó y me dio muy cuidadosamente un abrazo

Descuida, yo te protejo- dijo antes de separarse. Al recibir el abrazo me había tranquilizado aun sin querer

Por un segundo deseé que mi madre fuera así

La tristeza me embargó al recordar eso.

No, yo no quería que mi madre fuera así, me bastaba con poder verla una vez más….

Toriel (como me dijo que se llamaba) me guió por Las Ruinas y me explico sobre los puzles, hubo algunos que me daban miedo por tener tantos pinchos, y en uno en especial estaba aterrada al no saber cómo caminar por ese suelo lleno de ellos, me sorprendí al ver que desaparecían al acercarme.

Luego de un rato ella me dijo que esperara en una sala, y que ella iba a arreglar unas cosas… decidí esperarla…

Y la espere…

Y ella me llamaba cada 5 Minutos…

Y hubo un momento en el que lo único que entendí de la llamada es que al parecer un perro blanco le había robado el teléfono…

La verdad era que aun no podía moverme bien por el golpe que había recibido. Estaba bastante mal…

Mire a mi alrededor para examinar el lugar, pero apenas me di la vuelta un dorado resalto entre todo el morado de las paredes

Howdy… sí que eres paciente, yo nunca tuve esa virtud…

Hola Flowey… ¿qué sucede?

Bueno, veo que en serio te estás esmerando en esperarla… ¿Por qué no avanzas?

Es… que me dijo que me quedara aquí, y aparte tengo miedo a los puzles

Yo te puedo ayudar a resolverlos, los conozco de memoria- dijo con una sonrisa. Se metió en la tierra y apareció detrás mío- ven sígueme- y volvió a desaparecer

Con un poco de miedo le hice caso y le comencé a seguir. El realmente me estaba ayudando, me decía como resolver los puzles y en uno incluso creó un camino con sus lianas para que no cayera en otro hueco. Otra cosa que me di cuenta es que siempre que se acercaba otro monstruo, él los convencía de irse.

Luego de un rato de caminar me dijo que le esperara un rato, y que él iba a resolver el puzle de la sala siguiente. Mire a mí alrededor. Al igual que las otras habitaciones era completamente morada.

Me acerque a una de las paredes donde había un cartel. En él decía que en la habitación solo había un interruptor, y claro yo no sabía dónde estaba; aunque Flowey ya había resuelto este puzle.

Revise mi aspecto. Tenía todo el pelo enmarañado y sucio, mi vestido estaba algo roto y bastante polvoriento (se había arruinado y lamentaba eso internamente), tenía el lazo sujeto con mi mano derecha, mi cara tenía algunos raspones y podía sentir el sabor de sangre en mi boca, mis brazos y piernas estaban llenos de cortes y moretones, aun estaba un poco mareada por el golpe en la cabeza y no me cavia duda de que mi espalda era la que más había sufrido con la caída.

Suspire y camine por la habitación, ya me había acostumbrado un poco al dolor… Continúe pensando en algunas cosas más, como en el hecho de que a ese cuarto estaba prácticamente vacío… me asuste un montón cuando me di cuenta de que no había piso bajo mis pies…. Por segunda vez…

Fue una caída de más o menos dos metros, pero el golpe fue mucho peor para mí. Me quede un rato tirada mientras sentía como mis heridas se volvían a abrir.

En ese momento llegó Flowey, y al verme así se asustó. Me ayudó a pararme y me mostro como salir de ahí. Me explicó que en esa sala había seis huecos, y que en solo uno estaba el interruptor. Lugo me dijo que teníamos que continuar. Le hice caso y continué caminando, y en eso me di cuenta de que ya no tenía mi lazo, pensé que seguramente se me había quedado en el hueco en el que había caído… volví a lamentarme

Luego de pasar por otro puzle Flowey se apareció al frente mío y sonrió amistosamente

Bueno, ese era el último puzle de Las Ruinas. Más adelante están la casa de Toriel, ella te cuidara… me llega a parecer imposible que no lo haga… en fin supongo que ya me voy

¿qué?... ¿y no quieres venir? Realmente me ayudaste- él solo desvió la vista triste- … ¿ella no te agrada?

No es eso… solo no quiero verla…. Como sea, tienes que continuar, espero que te vaya bien, y no te atrevas a morir…. Adiós

Después de decir eso solo desapareció

Adiós….- dije triste de despedirme de la única flor que había respondido a mis palabras

Di unos pasos y un poco más adelante escuche unas voces, me acerqué para ver qué pasaba, y vi algo parecido a un pequeño mercado. Pensé que ahí podría encontrar algo con lo que me pueda curar las heridas sin darle importancia de que había monstruos de toda clase

Pero en cuanto di un paso todas las voces se callaron y me todos me vieron con sorpresa. Reaccione justo a tiempo para poder esquivar un ataque que iba hacia mí. Entre en pánico, recordé que Flowey me había dicho que habría monstruos que me querrían matarme.

Unos cuantos se acercaron donde mi, estaba demasiado débil como para luchar, así que me prepare para huir, pero llegaron unos monstruos por atrás deteniéndome. Me quitaron el bolso que tenia y lo lanzaron lejos, de el calló el cuchillo de juguete, lo cogí y les apunte con él, tratando de armarme de un poco de valor y pensando como escapar, nunca me enseñaron como superar algo así.

Uno de los monstruos se acerco a mí para atacarme, y yo llena de miedo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Trate de defenderme y contraatacar con el cuchillo, y después de un par de golpes vi con terror como ese monstruo se convertía en polvo.

No necesité ni siquiera alzar la vista para saber que la ira de los monstruos había aumentado… y prácticamente todo comenzaron a atacarme….

Llore… porque ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer…. Estaba llena de heridas y no iba a poder aguantar mucho… no había donde huir…

Espere parada a recibir los golpes mientras seguían cayendo las lágrimas… uno tras otro fueron llegando los ataques… y una tras otra caían las lágrimas… cada una iba acompañada de un "lo siento"… un lo siento por haber abandonado la casa, uno por no pensar en el peligro, uno por no haber esperado y otro por haberlo hecho…. Tal vez… solo tal vez…. Si hubiera hablado con mis padres… si les hubiera dicho que pasaran más tiempo en casa…. Si en vez de haber esperado les hubiera hablado sobre eso… tal vez…. Solo tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho…. No me habría pasado esto….

Una triste sonrisa acompañada de más lágrimas se dibujo en mi cara antes de recibir el último ataque….

…

Ese día Frisk ayudo a su padre a cuidar las flores….

.

.

.

 **Holap!**

 **Ok's… lamento la tardanza, pero es que me llenaron de trabajo y casi no he tenido tiempo (casi nunca tengo tiempo) pero aquí está el capítulo y espero les haya gustado.**

 **En fin, si alguien me pregunta por qué Flowey es bueno, les digo de antemano que él mismo le dijo a Frisk que al principio era bueno y ayudaba a todos, y luego se fue cansando.**

 **Bueno, si les ha gustado dejen un review, y si no, que den consejos. Y por favor perdonen cualquier horror ortográfico que se me haya pasado, y eso es todo.**

 **Gracias** **FerMrack por tu review y tu apoyo, no sé si lo haya hecho mejor, pero igual gracias.**

 **Un golpe y un beso de parte de Nikido.**


	3. Valor

**Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox, yo solo tomo sus personajes y juego un rato con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Valor lo perseguían**

-Promételo- gire la vista hacia donde venía lo voz- promételo Steban

-No- Mile mostro una cara de ira contenida ante mi respuesta

-¡Steban! No puedo curar tus heridas siempre que te metes en una pelea, así que promete no meterte en más peleas callejeras

-No son peleas callejeras- le respondí defendiendo a las supuesta "peleas callejeras"

-Como sea, el punto lo entiendes. Promételo

-No. Odio hacer promesas- dije regresándole a ver fingiendo enfado

-¡Anda! No pienso volver a hablarte has que digas que si- Mile era de esas personas que no se rendía hasta lograr su objetivo

Ella era una amiga de la infancia. Se preocupaba mucho por mí y siempre me regañaba si hacia alguna cosa tonta; incluso recuerdo lo molesta que estuvo cuando se enteró de que estaba aprendiendo boxeo ya que ella pensaba que era algo demasiado peligroso, pero pude convencerla con el argumento de que me serviría para como defensa personal, y ella sabía muy bien que lo necesitaba. A pesar de ya tener 13 años, mi estatura era muy baja para lo normal y por eso durante bastante tiempo se metían conmigo, y redujo un poco cuando aprendí a pelear, aunque siempre lo he utilizado como defensa propia….

-¡Ag! Está bien, tú ganas. Trataré de evitarlas, lo prometo- dije entrelazando mi meñique con el que ella había estirado antes, eso iba a ser difícil

-No más peleas callejeras

-No más "peleas callejeras"- repetí resignado

-Jeje, tienes miedo ¿verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?

-Sí, sí tienes, nunca te ha gustado que te molesten, y menos esos idiotas. Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño siempre llorabas por eso

-Pero eso fue hace años…..

-Sin embargo- dijo aparentando que no me había escuchado- creo que eres alguien muy valiente

-¡Ja! Irónico que lo diga cuando hace cinco segundos me llamaste miedica

-Ser valiente no es sinónimo de no tener miedo

-¿A no?

-Nop, ser valiente significa enfrentarse a lo que venga, dar la cara a los problemas, sin importar si tienes miedo por eso, y de hecho, creo que eres mucho más valiente por eso, porque a pesar de que tienes miedo enfrentas tus problemas…..

Sin querer se dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara… tenía tanta razón. Claro, eso nunca lo admitiría frente a ella.

-Gracias

-Pero- dijo de pronto con tono enfadado y apretando demasiado el vendaje de mi mano- eso no justifica el que termines así por tus peleas

-¡Au! ¡Au! Si, si, entiendo, pero suelta por favor…..

-jeje- el resto del día pasamos hablando y riendo de cosas sin importancia

…

Era martes, o tal vez jueves… solo puedo acordarme que estaba regresando a casa después de mis clases de boxeo. Yo vivía en una pequeña casa, en un pequeño pueblo, cerca de un pequeño bosque… todo era pequeño por ahí; a diferencia de por donde vivía Mile, al otro lado del bosque, haya las casas eran grandes y todo era más lujoso, la diferencia entre los dos era bastante grande. Por suerte los dos regresábamos del colegio a nuestras casas a pie, ella porque vivía cerca, y yo porque no tenía para pagar un transporte escolar; y normalmente siempre nos quedábamos en un parque para hablar.

Cerca de su casa había una leyenda, sobre monstruo y de que los que van a la montaña del bosque nunca vuelven. La vedad yo no lo creía, nunca pensé que podrían existir lo monstruos o algo parecido, si fuera así, ¿entonces por qué no venían a atacarnos? No se me ocurría una explicación lógica, a parte claro, de las típicas historias de que "no pueden tocar la luz del sol" o estupideces así…. Sin embargo Mile si creía en ella, y muy a pecho. Concordaba conmigo en eso de "no poder tocar la luz del sol" , pero ella le tenía fobia a esa montaña, ya que en una de las casas cercana a ella vivía una chica que dicen que desapareció cuando fue a la montaña… bueno, un punto a su favor.

Recuerdo que estaba caminando cuando me tope a un chico de un curso mayor al mío, él me estaba viendo fijamente y yo decidí ignorarlo, pero antes de llegar siquiera hasta donde él, alguien me empujó haciendo que se cayeran mis guantes. Regresé a ver enfadado y me di cuenta que era uno de los amigos del otro chico. En eso, el primero y otros 2 más se había acercado a mí.

-Oye tú, enano, fíjate por dónde vas, ya que eres tan pequeño que no puedo ni verte-Dijo el que me empujo. Realmente sabían como hacerme enojar. Ese tarado obvio me había visto e incluso si no lo hubiera hecho no era motivo para hablar así.

Pero yo tampoco era tonto, sabía que lo único que querían era pelea y me hubiera encantado meterle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en ese momento recordé la promesa… Respire, recogí los guante y lo rodeé.

-Pues debería de ir al oculista- ok, no de haber dicho eso

Podía sentir el enfado del chico a metros, y obviamente no me iba a perdonar, aunque tampoco lo quería.

Esquive un golpe y me aleje rápido de ahí, pero el grupo fue tras mí. Como estaba cerca del bosque decidí entrar esperando que se pierdan por ahí, pero ellos parecían conocer el bosque de memoria, apenas pude tomar un poco de ventaja. Logre parar de correr justo a tiempo antes de caer en hueco enorme y di un par de pasos hacia atrás con algo de vértigo, las alturas eran mi debilidad. Escuche unas voces cerca de mí, y decidí hacer lo único que podía.

Tragué saliva y sujetándome de una raíz de un árbol cercano bajé un poco por el hueco esperando que ellos pasaran de largo para poder volver a subir de nuevo.

Escuche pasos lo suficientemente cerca para saber que ya estaban aquí, dijeron algunas cosas que no pude entender, y luego escuche que se alejaban…. Menos mal…. Comencé a trepar, ya era tarde y tenía que volver rápido. Ya casi estaba arriba cuando me di cuenta que uno de ellos seguía ahí estaba a punto de cortar la raíz

-Sabía que te escondías ahí, rata de alcantarilla

-o-oye, no hagas una estupidez, así que deja ese cuchillo a un lado y resolvamos las cosas de otro manera ¿te parece?

-mmm… déjame pensar…. Listo. No- estaba en un gran problema, si intentaba seguís subiendo seguro me empujaría, y si el terminaba de cortar la raíz iba a caer inevitablemente, no tenía nada cerca para sujetarme.

-escucha, si haces eso te meterás en problemas… esta caída puede matarme, y sabes lo que eso significaría….

-No… estoy seguro que solo te dejara unos cuantos golpes, vas a volver, y yo te de daré otro cuantos- era inútil razonar con él, no media el peligro y seguro el hueco era mucho más grande de lo que creía- adiós

-¡No, espera!- trate de subir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, terminó de cortar la raíz y comencé a caer… no sé ni siquiera si grite o no, solo que no sentí el golpe ya que perdí la conciencia mientras caía.

…

Desperté. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y esa luz no ayudaba. Aunque no me gustaba tenía que admitir que el chico estaba en lo cierto con respecto a que no iba a morir, pero con los golpes era otro cuento, por un momento pensé que hasta me puede haber roto un hueso

-Howdy- me sobresalte un poco al escuchar esa voz, pero podía ser algo bueno, si había alguien por ahí podía ayudarme. Me senté y busque con la mirada de donde venia la voz- estoy aquí- baje la vista y montón de flores doradas… y una tenía cara… me frote los ojos…. La cara seguía ahí- soy Flowey, Flowey la flor, y tu nombre es…

-Steban….- estaba perdiendo la cabeza ¿Qué persona cuerda le decía su nombre a una flor parlante? -Creo que aun no despierto….-volví a acostarme en las flores esperando dormirme

-¡No soy tu imaginación!... ¿me vas a ignorar?- comencé a contar ovejas haber si me dormía… aunque por alguna razón más parecían cabras que ovejas- Esta bien, igual te haría bien dormir un poco… si no fuera por las flores habrías muerto….voy a ver si ella viene….-no acabe de escuchar lo que decía al quedarme dormida…

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación, cómo había llegado ahí era un misterio, y para colmo, ni era la mía… si alguien me había encontrado seguro me había llevado a un hospital, ya que no sentía todo el dolor que antes… aunque la habitación era muy hogareña como para ser de un hospital….

Me pare y decidí comer el pastel de caramelo con canela que había en el velador y después salí… definitivamente no era un hospital. Seguí buscando hasta llegar a le sala

-¡Hou! buenas, mi niño, que bien que ya despertaste. Tuve que usar algo de magia curativa en tus heridas, espero que ya te sientas mejor.

-Eeeehhh…. Siiii…. Supongo….- Ahora era una cabra parlante….

-¿Quieres que te lea algo?

-Emmm… ¿si…?

-¡Genial! Escucha, este libro trata sobre los usos de los caracoles- me acerque un poco y comencé a escucharla… aunque sonara loco, era fácil encariñarse con ella…

Cuando acabó de leer me dejo ir a pasear. Cuando salí de la casa me encontré con la Flor

-Howdy, ya volviste

-Ammm… lo siento, por lo de antes, pero es que aun no termino de creerlo…

-Si, supongo

-Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Cómo puedo volver a mi casa?- la flor calló. Después de un rato respondió

-No será fácil, después de que Jany muriera y llevaran su alma a donde pap-…. Asgore, todos comenzaron a alentarse con eso de liberarnos… quiero que pase…. Pero no así… en fin, todos querrán matarte, no ella, ella es parte de los muy pocos que están en contra, pero si quieres irte ella no podrá protegerte… aparte que necesitaras la alma de monstruo para cruzar la barrera

-Espera…¿qué?

-La alma de un monstruo, para salir, y primero tienes que salir de las ruinas

-Ok….-no terminaba de entenderlo todo, pero por lo poco que entendía sonaba más lógico que el "no pueden recibir la luz del sol"

-Y no vallas al mercado…

-pero…

-No importa….- me interrumpió

Después de un rato volví para preguntarle a Toriel, ella, con algo de pena, me guió a la puerta

-Cuídate… mi niño- se agacho y me abrazo- adiós- la vi alejarse. Estaba sintiendo más pena de la que creí que sentiría, me había agradado…

La flor salió, de detrás mío.

-Vamos

-Vamos…

Salimos, y él se instaló en uno de los guantes

-Oye- dijo la flor- ¿Crees que puedas vender esto?

-¡¿Qué?! Ni lo sueñes

-Bueno… solo digo, enserio los querrán y van a insistir mucho… así que si no quieres venderlos puedes esconderlos en esa caja

-Pero alguien los puede coger

-No te preocupes, si tú los metes, solo tú los puedes sacar, y esta misma caja va a aparecer luego en otro lugar

-Exactamente como dice este letrero ¿no?-guarde uno de los guantes ya que la flor estaba en el otro

-Exacto

-¿Y bien?-Una voz sonó desde adelante mío- ¿ya acabaste de hablar con tu amigable flor?

-Huye- dijo la flor- lo más rápido que puedas

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Huir? ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañado

-ho…- dijo el esqueleto- lo siento… pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Escucha, no es nada personal, pero de esto depende la esperanza de todos, incluida la de mi hermano, así que tengo que llevar tu alma a donde el Rey

-¿Asgore?- le quise preguntar a la flor, pero ya no estaba- maldición… Mira, no quiero pelear, solo quiero volver a mi casa

-eso es una verdadera lástima, ya que es imposible, hay una barrera mágica que cubre todo este lugar y nadie puede salir

-Pero con el alma…- dije pensando en lo que dijo la flor

-¿Acaso quieres matar al Rey? Solo si absorbes su alma podrás cruzar la barrera- no, no quería matarlo, aunque pensándolo bien, ese detalle era obvio, ¿no?

-Yo no…

-Ya te lo dije, no es personal, así que acabemos con esto rápido

Sentí que algo se ponía atrás mío y que proyectaba una luz, salte a un lado a tiempo para esquivar el disparo. De pronto todo a mi alrededor se torno de un tono azul y sentí mi cuerpo mucho más pesado de lo normal, salte antes de que unos huesos que salieron del piso me mataran, sin embargo igualmente golpearon. Luego sentí como si el centro de gravedad cambiara de lugar y caí hacia los arboles, por la sorpresa no logra esquivar tan rápido el ataque y me lastimo mucho más que antes. Volví a caer al piso y todo volvió a la normalidad. Esto era demasiado difícil, mucho más de lo que pensé, y por la cara de esqueleto ni siquiera comenzaba

-¡No quiero pelear! ¡No quiero herir a nadie! ¡Y por favor, no me hieras tú a mí!-grite tratando de esquivar los ataques

-No quiero matarte, pero necesitan tu alma, y no tengo un buena razón para detenerme- Un hueso que apareció de la nada me atravesó la pierna, ahora ya no podía pararme- quien sabe, y tal vez si hubiera tenido una razón podríamos haber sido amigos- La calavera de cabra que me había disparado antes apareció al frente mío, y ya no podía huir

-Je…. Lo dudo….-dije sonriendo tristemente.

Si….Tenía miedo, si, era verdad, porque nunca había estado en una situación así… pero la verdad es que aunque no lo demostrara, siempre tenía miedo, tenía miedo antes de cada pelea, antes de que comiencen a molestarme, antes de enfrentarme con el cascarrabias de papá…. Antes de encontrarme con Mile…. Pues siempre tenía miedo, miedo de arruinarlo todo, miedo de no ser lo que la gente espera… y siento que en este momento habría decepcionado a muchos….Pero esas palabras que me dijo Mile fueron el impulso que necesitaba para creer….un impulso que no pude disfrutar por mucho…. Unas estúpidas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos… no quería secármelas, siquiera ahora tenía derecho de ser llorón que era antes….

Y deseé solo dos cosas antes de disparo:

¡Ojala ese hijo de perra que cortó la raíz se pudra en el infierno!...

….Y que Mile sea la chica más feliz del mundo...

…..

Ese día Frisk fue a entrenar con Undyne….

.

.

.

 **(Para los pocos que lean esto)**

 **Holap!**

 **Si, lo sé, ha pasado como un milenio…. Podría decir cosas como "he tenido algunos problemas" y "no me he sentido muy bien últimamente" (que es verdad) pero no creo que sea excusa, y si comienzo algo debería de terminarlo. Así que desde ahora dedicaré todo mi tiempo libre para escribir :3**

 **En fin, nuestro amigo la flor también se hiso amigo de Steban XD que ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre… bueno, si alguien deja un review puede darme alguna idea de que quieren que pase con la siguiente alma. También perdón por cualquier horror ortográfico que se me haya pasado…**

 **Gracias** **FerMrack (de nuevo) por tu apoyo y en serio perdona la tardanza…. Trate de hacer este capítulo bien… pero siento que no fue tan bueno =( ….**

 **Un golpe y un beso de parte de Nikido.**


End file.
